Rikki and Will Drabbles
by Harpiebird
Summary: Rikki/Will with mentions on canon pairings . Currently only 10 drabbles, but hopefully I'll be writing more sooner or later.


**Rikki and Will Drabbles**

**Pairings:** Rikki/Will, some Rikki/Zane and Will/Bella

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Episodes **"Mermaid Magic"**, "**The Dark Side**" and "**A Magnetic Attraction**". Some suggestive adult content. Angst. AU.

**Words:** 104, 235, 146, 136, 105, 136, 120, 167, 210, 149

**Notes:** These were written from that meme going around that you write 10 drabbles to 10 different songs. I've decided to do this for my new H2O ship, Rikki/Will. I still like Rikki/Zane, but well, after "Dark Side" it convinced me of this new ship. And since FFN is lacking in fanfic for this ship, I'd thought I'd help out anyone else also frustrated by this.

* * *

><p><strong>- 1) Until You by David Barnes -<strong>

The only person she had ever seen herself being with was Zane…

Until now, that is.

Now, she could see herself with another guy.

Except, this guy was already in love with someone else, someone that liked him since they met him, someone whom she considered one of her friends.

So how did this happen?

When did this happen?

This feeling of need every time he was close by and far away?

She didn't want to hurt her friend… didn't really want to hurt Zane… but her mind won't end their traitorous thoughts.

Until him, she thought she didn't need anyone to protect her.

**- 2) Near To You by A Fine Frenzy –**

Since Will had explained to Bella and Cleo what he had kept hidden from them since the full moon, Bella had realized a few things that had been long since waiting.

Will didn't like her as much as she liked him.

Sure he was interested, and probably attracted, but it never seemed to be as half as interested as she was to go out on a date together… at least until he found out about her 'mermaid' status. Other then that and loving to swim, they hardly had anything in common, which was fine… but she wanted more.

She wanted to stay near to him – she didn't want to loose him, but knew that it would only hurt them even more if she kept holding onto this relationship. Besides, she wasn't the one he really truly liked…

Rikki was the one he really cared about, and Bella could see that now. In his tense posture whenever he was in the café (with Zane nearby of course); his relaxed postures whenever Rikki stood near him: his eyes as he studied Rikki whenever he thought she wouldn't notice.

Maybe one day, she'll find a guy that would care about her like Rikki had.

For now, she was alright with being alone.

After all, Rikki was her friend and she needed someone that would care more about her than games and motor bikes.

And Will was that guy.

**- 3) She's A Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids -**

Zane loves her… with all her snarky, sarcastic comments and painful words. He truly did love her, but he wasn't used to this kind of relationship… the seriousness of it or any of the possibilities of the future. Buying juice bar and naming it after her, becoming business partners with her. It was a little soon, he'll admit that, but he didn't really regret it. He loved working with her, even when she was angry with him… but he could feel something was changing.

Everything was changing since the first time the full moon changed into something dangerous for the girls… He could practically feel himself losing her.

And he wasn't sure why, which is why he was so defensive whenever Will was near Rikki. He had a bad feeling whenever he saw the guy, and he had to follow his instincts.

He couldn't lose her.

**-4) Say When by The Fray–**

"I care about you, Rikki… I'll be here when you need me, Rikki." Will whispered, loud enough that it was firm with promise. Rikki glanced down and away from his eyes… eyes that were filled with just as much promise as his voice and words did.

And she knew he was telling her the truth, Will would be there when she would need him and she believed him fully. He was there for her, when Zane wasn't, when Rikki, Cleo, and Emma wasn't.

If she was so sort of sappy romantic, she would have probably would have cried into his arms and they would embrace in a happy ending.

But she wasn't a sappy romantic. She was Rikki Chadwick. Sappy Romantic, she was not.

So she did the only thing that could do… She ran away.

**- 5) Come Here Boy by Imogen Heap-**

She was falling in love with her best friend's crush… the boy that was currently wrapped in her arms pulling her closer to him. He was different than Zane - he was understanding and kind and caring. And she was, going behind her friend's back and her boyfriend's back and kissing him.

She should have stopped this before it ever started. She should have stopped this before it got this far.

She should have done everything different… but she didn't.

She hadn't pushed him away, she pulled him closer.

She couldn't stop.

She didn't want to stop… not really, truthfully.

She just wanted him closer.

**-6) I'm Still Fact, She's Fiction by Mads Langer-**

I dream of her as her curly blonde hair brushing my neck as she sleeps wrapped in my arms on my couch. With her asleep, she finally had found peace, with a smile gracing her lips for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

Who knew a few months ago that I would be in love with a mermaid - something that was only supposed to exist in myths?

Who would have expected Rikki to have even trusted me this much with her? She had distrusted me so much before, but now? I seemed to be the only one she would go to about what was going on with her with the moon pool.

I'm glad though… despite the fact of the way it happened… I'm happy that Rikki knows she can trust me now.

**- 7) Sink or Swim by Tyrone Wells -**

He could have died out there, sank to bottom of the ocean to never surface again – to never swim again. He would have… had Rikki not have given him oxygen.

Now, he had an overwhelming feeling to just chase after her as she ran out of the room. He knew she already had Zane, although he had a feeling those two won't last much longer… not with Zane's behavior over the last full moon. He's seen that kind of behavior with his parents before their divorce. He couldn't stop the thoughts that he was having…

He needed to go after her.

It was as if she was a siren and calling for him.

So he did.

He chased after her.

**-8) Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton -**

He touched her whenever he could; brushing up against her anytime he could.

At first she hadn't realized what he was doing, and when she finally did? She didn't mind. It felt nice, whenever he did. It made her feel safer some how, like as long as he was there he was going to protect her – make sure she was safe from everything. From the dangers of others finding out what she was or even from the mysterious tentacle that she just might have a connection do.

She ran the first time he tried something, and the second, and the third.

However, she couldn't keep stopping herself… and when she finally broke?

It was fully – there was no going back to Zane or Bella for them, it was just them… just Rikki and Will.

His lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck and torso – their lips locked into a kiss that was deeper than anything they'd ever experienced before.

**- 9) Let It Go by Fauxliage -**

"Did you ever want me like I wanted you?" Bella's voice cracked, her eyes filled with tears and face flushed with hurt and anger. Will couldn't look at her in the face so he kept his gaze on the ocean.

"I'm sorry, Bella… I really am."

Bella couldn't do or say anything for several moments, at least not without bursting out crying right there and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to do that in front of him. It wasn't his fault; she knew that, he couldn't help who he felt for just like she couldn't help how she felt about him. Since she realized they didn't really have that much in common she'd realized just exactly would happen between them - which was that this relationship wasn't meant to last, at least the romantic part anyway.

Still, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

She had to let it all go… and she will - she'll let it go.

And they'll be friends again, and eventually the pain of seeing him watching Rikki will lesson until it's only an ache.

Eventually the pain will go, and that was the only reason she could walk away from him without hating him… or without hating Rikki.

**-10) Crash by 12 Stones -**

Lying in bed, Rikki tossed and turned. Her mind kept going back to the night of the full moon, back to Will, back to last night, back to when she was kidnapped, back to everything that dealt with Will.

She couldn't get to sleep – couldn't shut her mind off from the thoughts of Will. It was driving her crazy.

He shouldn't be the one on her mind, it should be Zane but Zane barely made a blimp on her mind. And she couldn't help it. Ever since she saved him from the tentacle, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to him. Even since she saved him from drowning, he'd been more on her mind than the normal worry he might end up revealing their secret.

It felt as if she was drowning… and she didn't like the feeling.

She was stronger than this.

She didn't need him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: If I should make any more Rill drabbles, I'll be sure to add them to this fic - in case you want to follow it.


End file.
